Crimson
by Maya Salsa
Summary: It was Eren's fault. He cheated and it ruined them. Ruined her. The night she left, so full of tears, she swore she'd never fall in love again. It was until she met a certain arrogant prince. RivaillexMikasa.
1. Agonized

_**Word Count: 2,913**_

_**Chapter Posted: November 1, 2013**_

* * *

It was Eren's fault. He cheated and it ruined them. Ruined her. The night she left, so full of tears, she swore she'd never fall in love again. It was until she met a certain arrogant prince. RivaillexMikasa.

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

_**A/N**_: This is my first ever Shingeki fanfic, so wish me luck and I just hope you guys like it!

* * *

**[**_Revised:January 3rd_**]**

* * *

Chapter _ONE_: **Agonized**

Her eyes scanned the empty glass that her slender fingers clung to. A quick swirl followed up, tilting its fine, glass rimmed edge to her strawberry coloured awaiting lips. Sipping the remaining tiny amount of liquid, she concentrated herself in some thought, eyes eased closed as she did so. That thought just made her... _sick_. A blur appeared in the midst of her thinking, and slowly, an image came up.

It was an image of _him_.

Why won't _he_ leave her mind? Her efforts of forgetting _him_ was a complete failure. Every time her eyes closed, a painting of _his_ face was already there, as if it was where it belonged. Truthfully enough, she couldn't even blame herself. She did loved him.

Yes, _loved._

After seconds of swallowing the fine alcohol, she shifted her head, opening up her eyes. As she did, a man gazed at her, a smile plastered on his wrinkly face. She remembered that she was at the bar, and so, she clutched onto her shoulder bag and dug for something in exchange of what she had drank. Lips were curved up and a satisfied look was on her fine looking face. Her hands slid over to the granite counter top.

Snapping her fingers, she called out. "Thank you."

The bartender returned politely, a gesturing bow, he said. "Be safe, miss."

She stood and paused for a minute, allowing herself to regain her sense of balance. So the wine did the trick after all. Tugging at her sleek, crimson dress, she finally pulled off her elegance and scurried her way over the exit.

A tingling sensation rolled over her spine at the minute her skin was exposed outside. She expected the night to be cold, but not _that_ brumal. Damn. She had been dramatically avoiding him, making her forget to bring a coat. Everything was his... fault. It was his fault she was drunk at three in the morning. It was his fault that she was going to get sick for forgetting her damned jacket. It was his fault she was _ruined_.

No wonder he was always away. He was already having an affair. If her luck was any better, she wouldn't picture it in this scenario. The woman he cheated with was someone she knew. It was someone she knew very, very, well...

_"Annie," her eyes glowed dark as the name rolled on her tongue. "I'm so sorry, Mikasa! I—I really wanted your relationship with Eren to work out!"_

_The sanity of her smooth, even, pale skin stayed still, eyebrows deeply furrowed and an expression full of fury came up on Mikasa's face. She had never seen her friend like this. Sasha was always... so down-up and go happy, she was never the type to break down and cry. Something was odd, and she didn't like what she was feeling. _

_Stuttering, she pulled off a question with a stoic look. "Wh—what the heck are you talking about, Sasha? Wh—what about Eren and I? —And Annie?"_

_"I__— saw them! They were just__— Oh,Mikasa! I really didn't `wanna do this but... I don't want to get yourself hurt either__—"_

_______"__—Wait, slow down, Sasha." Mikasa grabbed her friend's hands, feeling the tensed, shaking arms beneath her own skin." What do you mean by them? Wh__— I'm so confused." _

_"__Eren and... Annie," Sasha shuddered as she said the girl's name once more. _

___Her ____eyebrows sinking to the lowest possible selectivity, Mikasa asked seriously."Yes? What about them?"_

___Sasha's breath stopped; Mikasa had noticed. It was then when a handful of air that Sasha breathed that alerted Mikasa. The words she was about to hear would change her life, forever. _

___..._

___"Eren's cheating on you!"_

___Automatically, Mikasa's face formed a disturbed look, bewildered by her friend's words. "W__hat?" _

_____"H__—He's cheating on you with... __Annie!" _

___That very moment, everything just _stopped___. Mikasa's knees buckled by the impact of Sasha's words, causing her to drop on her knees.____Thinking that this was all an ugly nightmare,_ she deliberately shook her head, convincing herself that she would just wake up, and forget about this hideous situation. 

___No. That can't be true. That was a lie! This was all a lie! There was no way that any of this could be true! Eren would never do such thing to her! She loved him and she knew that he loved her back, there was no doubt to that at all! Why was it affecting her so much?_

___Maybe because it made her realize the oddness that had been recently happening with Eren. How he would excuse himself whenever she initiated a decent conversation. How he seemed to be so overprotected whenever she would come near his phone. How he diverts his attention where else whenever she looks at him. All his imperfections from the past week clicked. That's why he seemed so far away, Eren had already shifted away, far, far away from her. R__eality was sinking in. A familiar sensation took over her body, as if her face had been slapped on the face. HARD._

_"What?" She whispered,asking for the second time. A slight faithful tone of look could be seen on her face, hoping that this was all a dream, nothing more. _

_"Eren's cheating on you with ANNIE!" _

"Oh fuck!" She cursed loudly, not giving a damn if anyone had heard her. She was already too damn tired to even care for that. Who gives a shit anyways? Definitely not that fucking bastard.

A whirl of wind that passed through her legs made her shudder. She looked down at her ankle, a violet stain had shadowed the bulking bone. She probably must have bumped it on a rock while her attention was discarded somewhere else.

Ignoring the pain,she continued to stride, her steadiness was wearing off, her walking patterns had become clumsy. She knew that she was wobbling, but that didn't made her stop. She just wanted to rest and forget about everything for a few hours. Her glance stayed forward, hoping she would walk all the way to her condo, with heels and a freezing body. Eren should be the last person she should think about.

8~8~8~8~8

She gagged inwardly at the sight that beheld in front of her. Of course he had to be there. Pretending to be all worried and shit. That bastard was so fucking romantic, that it blinded her too much. It blinded her eyes to see what was really happening. It covered her fucking sight to see any of this bullshit.

Mikasa closed her eyes and breathed deeply._ 'Calm down, Mikasa. You're gonna go into that room and pretend that you don't know any—_

"Mikasa? Is...is that you?" Muffled voice aspoke from behind the door, which in the process, interrupted her plot. Great timing. Her eyes were probably watery and she smelled like alcohol. She looked like shit. Why the hell was he there anyway? In _her_ condo?

No answer was spoken when her hands harshly shoved the door open. Eren was behind, closing it off, with the opposite action, gently. "Where have you been, babe?"

"To the bar."

"At this _late_ hour?"

Sternly, she corrected, not bothering to turn around. "Early."

This drove him to confusion. For the past week, whenever he questioned her or make contact, she would only reply a word or two and, or, dodge his touch. What was going on?

Oh sh—, she didn't find out about that... right? No. There was no way she would have found out. Annie would always come over whenever Mikasa was gone. And he had made sure that she _really_ was gone. But yet, he doubted that. What if someone saw them whenever he and Annie went out on dates? What if someone had already beat him into telling Mikasa the truth?

Connie lives at the other side of the city, so no... he couldn't have seen them together. Jean lived in another state, so another no. Sasha... no. Connie and her are dating. Why would she waste her time and spy on them? _Impossible._

His eyes stared off somewhere, he didn't even realize that Mikasa had turned around to look at him dead in the eye.

Of course. He was daydreaming. What a bastard. She looked like shit, and here he was, thinking of his new girlfriend. That_ fucking_ Annie. Why had she been so stubborn? Jean had always warned how much a pain in the ass Eren could be. Why hadn't she listened to him?! If only she knew what kind of guy Eren really was, then she should have never considered dating him!

The Eren she knew was so much different. He was always kind and patient. Reminiscing, the sight of her and Eren sharing their first kiss for the first time played in her mind. The picture of his determined eyes was crystal clear to her.

She had always thought that Eren was the man she was ever going to love and marry. She had always pictured the future, with her and Eren having kids together...Too bad all of this crap was not going to happen.

He cheated, and Eren fucking ruined her. She had put her greatest trust on the man she thought that loved her back, and yet, she received nothing. As a typical individual, she learnt from her mistakes. She learnt that if you gave a hundred percent effort, you would receive bullshit. She learnt that love was the shitiest feeling she had ever felt. She learnt to never trust anyone and to never love again.

A tear slid down her cheekbone. As quick as she could, her wrist wiped the salty liquid. She was not weak. She was not going to break down and forgive him.

A hand snaked its way through her petite waist. She knew that was Eren, and it made her feel so cold. Disgusting,even. "I've missed you..."

He had missed her?! Great.

"I tried calling you and yet, you didn't return any of my calls." He whispered some more, not even knowing that her blood was boiling by the sound of his bullshit. "What's wrong, Mikasa? Is something the matter?"

Her frame stayed rigid as ever, and it took all Eren's might to turn her body. With their bodies colliding, Mikasa still managed to dodge his gaze.

His eyes were half lidded. She knew that look. He was going to kiss her. But of course, since she knew it, she took the chance.

A stinging slap to his left stopped him, the force of the impact caused his head to jerk to the right. He was too shocked to move, the sensation of burning pain was eating away his cheek. That was sure to leave a mark.

"Bastard." She choked out, already, streams of tears made their way down to her cheeks. _God,_ how weak can she be when it was all about Eren?

His mouth hung open, stilled by what she had done.

So she did find out after all...

Oh shit. Oh fuck. Mikasa was crying.

Vision was blurring, yet she continued. "Is that what you say to...Annie?"

The way she had told him that caused his heart to explode in guilt. He had made her cry, broke her heart into infinite pieces and shattered them.

He felt sick. He was repulsed with himself. Never had he seen Mikasa cry before, and with the undesired scenario happening before his very eyes, he felt like a prick for being the reason why the woman he loved was mourning.

He attempted to show what he felt by wiping away the streaming tears from her face, but she aggressively shoved them back. She looked at him with fury, deeply scrunched eyebrows.

Her eyes lit up, fire burning within the depths of her raven orbs. "How could you do this to me, Eren?!" She sobbed loudly, screeching at the top of her lungs. "How the hell could you do this to me?!"

"Mikas— "

Infuriating anger scorched beyond her eyes. "—Tell me this isn't true!"

Should he lie? It was his chance to prove his wrongness. But then again, he could just deny everything with a single blink.

His head bowed at the lowest possible angle as he calmed the debate under his skin. Ashamed with himself for tricking a woman that gave her all. He had to tell her the truth. It wouldn't better the situation. She was already questioning him, knowing the fact that he was a cheating liar.

"...I'm sorry..."

"God, Eren! I loved you so fucking much! I even loved you more than I love my family! ...I— thought you loved me too!" Her lips quivered, the steadiness of her breathing broke and it went berserk. "Am I really not that appealing to you?! Have I not satisfied you enough in bed?! Fuck, Eren! WHY?!"

"I love you, Mik—"

"—NO! Shut your fucking mouth! You're lying!" She interjected, overpowering his voice.

"No! I'm not ly—"

"—Don't lie to yourself, Eren. People don't hurt the ones they love." She harshly spat, anger churning within her.

His lips parted for a second, only to find himself at a loss of words. FUCK! Why can't he say a thing? He was always prepared when things get out of hand. Why the fuck can't he find the words to rightfully convince the woman that loved him right now?

"It's over." She declared loud and clear. Hesitation was not within her, she felt so powerful. Eren, the fucking bastard, looked over frightened as she announced her decision.

"No, Mi—Mikasa..." Slowly, Eren dropped to his knees. His hands curled up into tiny fists, slamming them onto the hardwood, not giving a damn if it would cause pain. It hurt like a bitch, but he knew Mikasa was hurting way more than he was. "Mikasa... babe! Give me another cha—"

"—Don't you fucking call me babe! Who the fuck do you think I am? One of your bitch toys that you play around all day?"

"Of course not! I love you! Just, please! Give me another chance!"

Her frowned deepened, yet on the last second, she pulled off a smirk. Smug, she talked. "What's next? Find you fucking Annie while I visit you? Quit screwing, Eren."

"Mikasa..." he buried his eyes within Mikasa's. His hands were shaking as he tried to touch her again.

She held his incoming hand tightly, caressing his skin with her nails as she purposely scraped them. "Shut the fuck up and get out of my sight!" While telling him off, she walked over and pushed him as hard as she could. Successfully, he crossed over the door frame.

Now with Eren outside, their voices echoed into the hallways as they continued. "Mikasa, please..."

Pairs of teal pleaded. Those eyes used to convince her for anything. But now, they were so powerless. Hell was going to break lose if she _did_ forgive him, right there, on the spot. "Eren, don't you get it? I said it's over. You, me, this, us, we're through! I can't do this anymore, and obviously, you can't either. Get the fuck out of my face and leave!"

"Mikasa..." He grabbed a hold of her hand. She immediately jerked away.

"Touch me again and I'll call the fucking cops!" She warned, already closing the door midway. The ceasing was stopped by a push of a palm.

"How can I fix this?" He whispered desperately, passing on a bit of his strength to his palm that held the door in between them. "Please..."

Her eyes rolled nonchalantly, "This isn't some kind of injury that a band-aid and a kiss can fix. We're fucking over. Get that through your thick skull, you bastard! Just fucking leave!"

"I love you,Mikasa, and...and I know you love me t—"

"—Go fuck yourself! I've had enough of your bullshit, Eren. Get back to your apartment and have your little fuck time with Annie. I'm hoping that I gave you your freedom that you have always wanted. I wish you a happy life. Good bye."

With that, with her last bit of strength, she bitterly slammed the door, not caring if it hit Eren.

As the thick door closed right in front of him, he knew one thing for sure. He was going to make things right and fix this.

_'For Mikasa...'_

* * *

**_A/N (2):__ I think Mikasa was OOC here, whatever. How else was she going to tell Eren that she knew? Anyways, thanks for reading. Follow, fave and review! Rivaille is definitely waiting for you in the next chapter ;) Stay tuned! _**


	2. Bargain

**_Word Count: 5,125  
_**

**_Chapter Posted: November 10th, 2013 _**

* * *

**_LAST_**** Chapter:** Mikasa did what Eren deserved. She dumped him, inviting the lad to take his leave and be with Annie. Eren on the other hand, attempts to fix the fault of the problem. A problem that he himself, had made.

_**A/N**_: I'm back :D ^ Did you see what I did up there? Yeah... I'm going to try and summarize the last chapter before the recent one every single time I update, `cause... I just felt like doing it.

I fell in love with your reviews, and I appreciate your love :'D Thank you!

Writing for about 5 hours straight can get pretty boring, so I stepped up a bit and started listening to some Animenz piano songs. His piano transcriptions are the best! Currently listening to My Dearest transcription, it's superb, I highly recommend it!

Anyhoos, I babble too much. On with the story then!

_**DISCLAIMER**_: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**[**_Revised: January 3rd_**]**

* * *

Chapter _TWO: **Bargain**_

"Where is she?" He mumbled, fingers fumbling with her chain of keys. It was nine o'clock on a Sunday morning. She was on his mind the whole night. She wouldn't leave his head at all. Mikasa's face haunting him. He couldn't even blame her. Everything was his fault.

He wished time travelling was an option. By then, if he'd arrived on time, then he would have fixed the fault. The fault that he created himself.

After last night's dramatic events, he doubted she'd forgiven him. It was an impossible task to do overnight. But still, as stubborn as he could ever be, he tried. He promised himself last night that he would fix everything and ask for forgiveness. He just... had to go for it.

Finally, after a minute had gone, the door clicked, an inviting snap was heard and his ears perked to the sound in an instant. He took no less time to take off his footwear, eyes laid steadily concentrated to where he took himself.

His eyes only darkened at the sight that he was seeing. The whole condo was completely... clean. Clean, as in... empty.

Mikasa, wasn't the type to mind the decorations in her condo. Her room was always so empty. But now that all the furniture were gone... the condo had looked so much more lonelier. No sign of life anywhere, not even a speck of dust. Her entire condo was... lifeless.

"Shit... Did she actually...?" He cursed. He had expected too much. Mikasa at her bed, on her side, facing on the wall was his point of scenario... but...not this.

How could she act that fast? Did... did she really mean what she had said? —That they were over, and that she_ loved_ him?

_"I** loved** you so fucking much!"_

Yes, he noticed that she used passed tense.

What the hell was he supposed to do now? Drive all around the city to look for her? Even if he did that, he knew it wasn't that easy to find her. Mikasa was always unreadable. Her whole self was just...mysterious. She was the kind of woman that would stay in the shadows, leaving no tracks to let anyone, even himself, to follow her trail. She wasn't secretive at all, but yet she wasn't also revealing. You would ask, and she would answer, it was as simple as that.

He clenched his jaw, muttering to himself as his feet took him to the kitchen. "Mikasa, _where are you?_"

He was desperate, and he knew it himself. Mikasa was gone, and he was the reason why she nowhere out of sight. Never in his life had he realized how _wrong_ his mistakes really were. She trusted him and he failed her. She was faithful to him and yet, he gave her a broken heart. He crumpled what Mikasa had for him, and undoubtedly, he knew that it wasn't going to be the same. EVER, again. Why did he do this to her?! WHY?!

He asked himself why, yet he knew what the answer was.

He was scared. Eren was scared. He feared that Mikasa would hurt him and that's why he did it. Unfortunately, it was _him_ that ended up hurting her. It was _him_ that tore everything apart._ It was him. _

With a broken relationship, and a torn heart, he was sure Mikasa wouldn't dare speaking to him again. _He just knew it. _

Before he could even sigh off his guiltiness, a vibrating motion wriggled on his left thigh. The right hand scrambled the keys in a thick fist whilst the left hooked onto his smartphone.

'Sasha Braus.'

"Huh? Why is _she_ calling?" He didn't even realized he voiced out his thoughts. "Hello?"

"Eren, goodness Lord! Where the hell are you?" Her voice had gotten enthusiastic as ever.

Eyebrows rose atop. "I'm at Mikasa's... Do you need something?"

A pause was her answer.

"...Hello? Sasha? You there? What do`ya need?"

He could sense Sasha's awkwardness as she slyly said her words."I uhm... was calling if you knew where Mikasa was... uhm... Is she perhaps... there?"

"I've got the same problem as you. I'm still looking for her and it looks like she's not at her condo."

"Ah, I see... Uhm, well thanks anyways..."

"Yeah."

Upon the last click of his phone, he staggered his way out of her condo, eyes lowly lingered on the silvery tiles. As he locked the door, he strode further afar to the hallways. His head laid depressingly short as he climbed down the stairway case. He was not going to give up just yet. He will find her and make things right again. For him and for Mikasa.

8~8~8~8~8

She sighed, laying back ahead on her mattress. "Are you happy now?"

Hey onyx pairs lingered in awe as her gaze stayed steady on her friend's tired state. "Thanks, Sasha. Thank you so... much..."

Sasha's eyes squinted before slowly, closing themselves completely shut. "Mikasa, seriously. When are you actually going to talk to him?"

"Probably never."

Sasha went wide-eyed. "Wh—You can't be serious!" She laughed, a bit of nervousness could be sensed in her laughter. "You know you'll eventually have to talk to him, right?"

Mikasa looked away, her eyes focusing on the warm cushion that wrapped around her friend. "I said never, didn't I?"

"Mikasa..." Sasha called out, a tired look stared off at the oriental. "You work at the same company and plus... tomorrow is a Monday, which means... you have work. Don't tell me you're calling in sick?!"

_Shit_. She cursed inwardly. She had totally forgotten about that. How the hell was she supposed to face him tomorrow? She can't just resign right away, it'll show how much it affected her. That should definitely be the last thing she should do. Eren's a bastard and she knew it for sure. Bastards don't deserve attention. They shouldn't even be allowed to play with a woman's feelings.

Why the hell was she worrying in the first place?

"Oi, Mikasa..."

She was the one with the broken heart... yet she had to be the weak?

"Earth to Mikasa~hello~?"

She let him break her heart into pieces, and she has to be the one picking up the shattered chunks of hatred?

"Mikasa!"

She had enough.

"MIKA—"

"—I heard." She overlapped her friend's calling.

"Why didn't you answer me the first time I called you?" Sasha's mouth formed into a pout whilst voicing out her complaint. "That hurt my—"

Before any more words Sasha could say, a rumbling rustle of sound interrupted her sentence. It took her a full minute before she realized where the sound had came from.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Sasha smirked.

"I—"

She grab a hold of her friend's forearm, shuffling herself off of her bed. "Don't worry, I am too!"

8~8~8~8~8

"Ah, now that filled my stomach!" A sparsely slap on her abdominal satisfied Sasha. Leaning her back at the furthest, with hands stretched afar, Sasha grunted in contentment. The food was not the finest that her tongue had tasted, but it definitely pleased her stomach.

After her little stretching session, Sasha gazed at her friend, who was still at the mid-way point of finishing her plate. It didn't even look like Mikasa was eating her viand, but more perhaps, playing with it.

"If you're `gonna play with your food, at least show some enthusiasm while doing it." The surprised look on Mikasa's face told Sasha that she startled her.

"The food didn't taste good," she warily replied, hands started putting away the remaining viands on her plastic plate.

Sasha did the same, following her friend as Mikasa made her way to the nearest trash bin.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!" Happily enough, Sasha lightly nudged Mikasa's side.

Already, her friend had gone quiet. The atmosphere had drawn to a much awkward locus, despite them having no requirements of speaking or whatsoever. Sasha knew the reason behind Mikasa's silence. It was him. _Eren_. The grieving trail aback in her eyes gave it all away. She was mourning inwardly, and Sasha saw it through her soul. Whether her friend was a total expert of masking her own concerns, Sasha had learnt, through _great_ experience, that Mikasa has feelings too. She may be the kind of person to show no trail of emotions, but deep, very deep inside, Mikasa cared. In case for herself or to others. She totally cared.

It wasn't her intention of telling Mikasa what she had knew. It wasn't really. The fact that she understood how Mikasa's feelings were for Eren drove her to lose her sanity ,held the key of responsibility for all. After witnessing something that she wasn't supposed to see, the image of Eren and what she thought of him significantly changed. He deceived her friend. The total loss was, she was probably the only one who knew what was going on...

_"Darn you, Connie!" She hollered. Hands were on the wheel, and angered eyes looked carefully down the road. If it were't for Connie, she wouldn't bother driving all the way to Mikasa's place. The files that he needed to scan through were taken by Mikasa. Not that her friend did it on purpose. But coincidentally, her boyfriend and Mikasa have same coloured folders. Who knows how Connie's folder was exchanged with Mikasa's. _

_Her dilemma had her ended up taking back Connie's work for him. It drove her insane how Connie had always have the upperhand in their relationship. 'Damn him and his excuses!' _

_He would casually yawn and fib how drawn out he was during his work. Or how he lost hours of sleep, so he needed to catch up to his missed chances. They worked for the same company, how could he not consider her part? _

_Grunting, Sasha focused intently on the street as she drove nearer to her destination. Up ahead, her eyes had caught on two figures standing by close. Her senses picked up right away, knowing the person on the left was Eren. She apprehended Mikasa to be the other presence since the two were holding hands, but when her eyes studied that somebody, she figured it wasn't Mikasa. She wasn't even close to be compared with her..._

_"Annie?" She parked her car on the sidelines, cocking her head nearer to the cold glass. _

_Her forehead had collided onto the transparent object, eyes were wide-eyed by the sight that beheld before her. Indeed it was her. It was Annie's hand that Eren was holding. _

_They—they looked so happy, exchanging smiles that were only supposed to be shared with couples. Eren's eyes glistened, a sight that Sasha saw for the first time. The way they twinkled was so foreign in her eyes. Eren has never done that before. Not even to Mikasa. She knew what she saw because she had always took notice of how Eren looked at her friend. His eyes weren't as full of magic as it were right now. It was unusual, very unusual..._

_What surprised her even more was seeing Eren and Annie together individually. They were never _this_ close. Not even close to being just friends. Annie was never seen talking to Eren, not alone holding hands with him. And Eren was just there... He never really talked to her either. _

_But seeing the way those two were acting like they've done much more beyond what Sasha was expecting... bounded her hands to begin trembling in fear. Thinking of _it_ was enough to bring up a quavering raw of shiver to swallow __her entire spine. _

_She wanted to get out of there, NOW. But before her foot could even step on the pedal, an action was taken by the people that were in front of her. Too shocked to even say anything, she only managed to flinch by the scene that flashed before her. _

_They kissed, and she saw all of it. _

_Shit._

_Maybe... just maybe ...what she was hoping for was right._

_If what she saw right now was real, then definitely, Mikasa and Eren had broken up. _

_Her fingers played on her touchscreen, dialing a familiar number on the keys. An answer spoke after a couple of rings. _

_"Hello?" _

_"Mikasa?"_

_"Sasha? Why are you calling?"_

_Sasha nervously answered, eyes never leaving on Eren. "It's... it's something important."_

_"Oh, just on time. I accidentally took Conni—"_

_She cut off Mikasa's explanation. "—Are...Are you and Eren still dating?"_

_A pause happened. Chuckling followed-up the silence, frustrating the girl in a bit of way. How can Mikasa joke around with what's happening right now?_

_"Is this some kind of joke, Sasha?__"_

_"No! I'm legit serious! Tell me!" She desperately pleaded before seeing Annie close the space between her and Eren for the second time. _

_"Of course we're still dating. Why do you ask?"_

_"N—nothing," her heart crumbled by what Mikasa had answered. " Just wondering. H—hey..."_

_"What?"_

_"If... if you're free tonight, can we meet at my place?"_

_Mikasa asked, rather confused. "What for?"_

_"I... need to tell you something," she simply answered._

_"Why can't you just tell me over the pho—"_

_Upon witnessing a kissing scene for the third time in a row, Sasha inwardly panicked. If Eren and Mikasa were still dating... then what the heck is he doing with Annie? Why... was he letting her kiss him? And why—  
_

_"—I... I have to go."_

_"Wait! Sash—"_

_Mikasa had no idea. _

_She had no idea what was waiting for her at the other side of th—_

"Tch, watch where you're fucking going."

Being rudely cut off with her thoughts, Sasha stepped aback, dumbfounded at the immediate push someone had given her. Realization sunk, her mind was still occupied with clouded thoughts to even think of something. Something to say as of an apology.

"Watch _your_ language," Mikasa spoke from behind.

The man looked over, darting his dangerous eyes intently at the woman who answered him back. "Who told you to speak?"

She kept a straight face, smirking as she thought of an answer. "Your mom."

"Look here ,you little shitheads," The man sighed expressly. "I've got a meeting going on in less than five minutes. My shirt is covered in plain coffee shit because of your friend. Being a complete arrogant woman isn't helping."

"Neither does being an asshole," she spat, while saying so, she felt Sasha's nervous stare flung at her, as if it was warning her to not take this far. _Too_ far.

"I—

Sasha interjected, stopping any planned cursing from the man, and from Mikasa. "—I'm really, really sorry, sir! It—it was my fault— My entire fault! Please! Is—is there anything I can do to fix this ,anyhow?"

His eyes squinted, prompting himself to think of something.

"Well darn, isn't this mister taking his precious time!" Mikasa exclaimed, sarcasm behind her every word. The man took full notice of her enthusiasm, eyes turned deadly by the minute. Mouth was opening, in ready for its venomous words to come out, only to be interrupted by a tone of ringing.

It was his phone exactly. At the third ring, his hand clung on his phone, thumb rushing to jab the answer button. Rudely, without bothering to excuse himself, he answered, his apathetic expression never leaving his face.

"What is it now, four eyes?"

...

"I know I'm late, shut your trap, I'm coming."

...

"Don't you dare let them start without me "

...

"No, I don't freaking have it. Your little coffee is at fault for getting me late."

...

"Some shithead decided to bump into me."

...

"I don't care. I'm hanging up now."

At his last click on his phone, his head swerved sideways to look at the girls. His eyes never blinking as he said,"You brats are lucky I'm running out of time. The next time I see anyone of you, you better prepare your ass to dry clean this shit."

Mikasa effortlessly rolled her eyes, coking an eyebrow at his own arrogance. "Oh you bet."

"Thank you so much, sir! I—"

"—Tch," the man sneered, never letting Sasha finish off her sentence. Hands traveled to his chest to dust off his soaked suit. His face turned into a disgusted hysteria as his hands caught onto to the sticky substance.

Mikasa pitched an eyebrow, amused at what she was seeing. "Well, if we're going to stand here and look at this rude mister clean himself, I'd rather get going."

Stuttering, Sasha bowed apologetically, her left arm nudging Mikasa's ribs, cautioning her friend to do the same. "I'm so sorry!"

"Let's go, Sasha." Mikasa tugged her companion's sleek sleeve, earning an intensifying glare from the man. She snorted as he took his leave, and to what he had said.

"Fuckin' kids these days."

Mikasa attempted to shoot back. "Look, you jer**—**"

"—Come on, Mikasa, we have to get going, _now!_" Eyebrows drooped down on her cellular face , the definition of worry plastered on her friend's facial lineage. Mikasa grunted after being interrupted.

"What the heck were you thinking, Mikasa?!" Sasha exploded through gritted teeth.

She replied without looking at her friend, "I don't know, you tell me... I was only doing you a favor since your thoughts were somewhere else."

"I... I was just thinking what we're `gonna have for dinner." Sheepishly, Sasha fibbed, not admitting to herself that her friend had scored the jackpot.

"Right."

"Wh—while we're here, why don't we go shopping. My treat?" A sweat formed out of nervousness on clenched palms, Sasha could only hope for her friend to bite onto her plan.

Mikasa's shoulders rose up, wondering at the back of her mind why Sasha had been acting a little strange. "Sure."

8~8~8~8~8

The oriental beauty coped with Sasha's little shopping spree. Her entire day had only consisted with mostly shrugging or just plain sitting down. Her self wasn't the type to go shopping, only bothering to do it for special occurrences. For instance, she would go in the look-out for a dress for her and Eren's anniversary—

No. What the hell was she thinking? Here she was, having Sasha exhaust herself to her own accessible limit only for herself, Mikasa, to make her mind forget about things for a little while, just to find herself thinking of him for non-stop. The things that _never_ even happened.

It was true, even if she had all the money in the world at this moment, her mind couldn't let go of him. Of Eren. She had known him all her life, and loved him for eternity. It wouldn't be as easy as a snap on the fingers to forget about it. The scars that he had left behind never healed, and she was prompted to do everything in her power to let the broken pieces fix themselves.

She was desperate. She really was.

God knows how she easily melts by the power of Eren's charms, and she wished that she had found the best weapon that was able to withstand her own kind of weakness in that very instant. Sooner or later, in less than twenty-four hours, she would see him again. But this time, she wouldn't dare batting an eye at him, even at the very slightest. He had painfully hurt her and put herself into great remorse, the bastard doesn't deserve forgiveness at all. It would take a thousand years for her bleeding heart to stop it's painful doings because Eren just hurt her_ that_ much.

The tremendous trust that she had given to Eren was crushed by himself; the last person she had ever expected to do so. Eren, Eren, Eren, it was all his damn fault. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't be mourning during the time of her sleep. If she hadn't made the choice of saying yes to his 'dear' question, her heart would have lived happily for the rest of her life. If it weren't for him— He... just...he really did have a very special place in her heart, and with her love crumpled like a useless piece of paper, Eren didn't fit the place anymore. Heartlessly, she had to admit, even up to now, she still loves him. She still does with all her heart, and with all her soul, and with all her mind.

Even after what he had done, she still loves him. She felt like an idiot for feeling the same after all she'd been through. How ironic, he threw her like a boomerang, and she came back for him, like any other boomerangs would do.

Not even realizing it, a familiar soaking sensation drifted over her face. As the tear contacted the base of her throat, she jolted back to reality. She was in public for goodness sake, how the hell was she crying so carelessly?

Quickly, her wrist yanked its place off the arm rest of her current spot, and rubbed the liquid off of her face.

"Mikasa~ Pick which one you like! I found a load great deals with some really good branded lipsticks. Come on!" Hands had an inviting motion, gesturing Mikasa to come over.

She straightened her back, herself never leaving the seat. "You pick for m—"

"—Oh no you don't, missy! This is supposed to be _our_ day. Emphasize on our!" Sasha stomped, making her way to Mikasa's direction. "Now pick!"

The selection was only out of two, eyes immediately caught on to the salmon coloured cosmetic. It was Eren's favourite, not that he had admitted it, but because he would compliment her for wearing the colour from time to time...

_"What?" She questioned, confused at why Eren's stare focused on her. _Only_ at her. _

_"It suits you," he simply smiled, thumb caressing her right cheek as he neared himself to her. _

_The lifted eyebrow asked an invisible question, and automatically, her boyfriend answered. "The lipstick. Pink suits you, babe."_

_"...Thanks." _

_Attempting to avoid his strong, fixed stare, her head swung sideways, Eren caught her chin just on time. "Mikasa..." was the last thing he said before closing the remaining distance that separated them..._

"I want the red one," she declared as she shook off head, already having enough with the useless reminiscing.

"Nice choice, I think it fits you perfectly," Sasha sassed a wink. "I guess I'll have the pink one, then."

Mikasa waved off, "Thanks. After this, I think we should head back. I've got some files to fix for our usual Monday meetings tomorrow."

"You're going back to your condo?" Sasha began to worry.

"...I guess."

"You don't even have your furniture there. Where are you going to stay? And... what if Eren's there?"

Mikasa chuckled confidently, "I can call them to hold on my furniture for just another about,Eren. I doubt that—"

"—You never know," Sasha frowned. "He sounded awfully desperate over the phone, as if he was aching to see you... Oh come on, Mikasa, I'm your friend... I'm only trying to the hell are you `gonna sleep on anyways when you come back?

"I...fine," slowly, an upward curving shifted on her scarlet lips. "Thank you, Sasha."

Sasha's face softened, "You're always welcome—But before this conversation turns depressing, why don't we finish this up so I can have my afternoon beauty nap?"

"That's a deal."

Mikasa was already at the counter, paying off the items.

8~8~8~8~8

Monday had flashed before Mikasa could even blink. Actually ,she was tired, Sasha was one to blame. She had forgotten to wake her up, and here she was, running late for work.

She enters a room, right hand tightly clutching on a brown envelope.

The woman fixed her glasses, cocking her head towards the door as it played a 'ting' sound, a sign that someone was entering her office.

"Ah, miss Ackerman, you're late." She said with her ever so ecstatic expression. "Don't worry, I , myself is also late for the meeting. Mind walking with me to room '101?'"

Mikasa murmured an apology as her hand slid on the woman's glass table. "Sure, that's fine with me."

"Ah! By the way!" Her superior snapped her fingers delicately, her walking pace never stopping.

"Yes?"

"Do I have any stain on my clothes or what so ever?"

Confused, Mikasa's eyebrows intertwined. "No?"

Reading through her worker's expression, she laughed. "If you're wondering why I'm caring how I look , it's because some clean freak's coming to the company today."

"Hm? Today?" She questioned , hand reaching for the knob.

"I'll explain later," the older woman entered firstly.

Barging in the room, eyes darted at the incoming persons. Mikasa didn't care, but was only relieved by the fact that Sasha was there. As usual, Connie was right at her side, his elbow supporting his head as he tried his very best to not slumber in the middle of the beginning meeting. The brothers, Reiner and Berthholdt, were also there, nonchalant expressions tied equally on their faces, an obvious sign of boredom behind their eyes.

...Eren was also there. Surprisingly, he looked normal as ever. Her presumption had changed as his eyes alternated his current state. By the second her figure approached towards her usual seat, his eyes widened, obviously shocked at his ex-lover's presence appearing before him.

His mouth slightly moved, and slowly, a familiar name was pronounced. "Mikasa."

She absolutely heard him, but chose to ignore it. She promised herself that she won't bat an eye at him, and she was determined to do it for sure. Instead of accompanying Eren, she strode to the direction where Sasha was sitting, her friend's smile enlarged as Mikasa settled at her right.

The boy frowned, creases of wrinkles forming at his forehead after witnessing Mikasa's modernized attitude. This was supposed to be expected. Why does it seem like it's hurting way more than he actually apprehended?

Trying for the second time, he said her name once again. "Mikas—"

"—Okay, people, settle your butts down to whatever free seat you see!"A whooping shriek overlapped his saying. "I've got news for you."

The room stayed quiet, rigid as ever.

"As you may have noticed, CEO Erwin Smith,is not here today. My husband sustained an injury during his hockey training with our son."

Expectantly, the woman paused, allowing the whispering gossips to pass from one person to the other. She continued, shortly. "He won't be able to come to work for about a month or two, depending on how well his recovery goes. In between my spouse's restoration, he'll have a temporary substitute in place. He will replace Erwin's duty, so don't expect yourself to slack off because this guy's tough. Even tougher than, Erwin. Anyways, he's here in the building, actually."

On cue, the mentioned individual entered the room. The staff silencing at the person's entrance. It was a man, simply a man... that looked utterly familiar in Mikasa's perspective.

The jet black hair that was parted merely in the middle swayed as he walked towards the leading woman.

"Oi, Hanji, cut to the chase and introduce me already." He spoke, Mikasa's mental bell rang in warning as she recognized who he was. It was the man she and Sasha had bumped into the other day. The same man she called an asshole, the same one that was so cruelly _arrogant_.

Hanji grinned, "I was in the middle of it." Her head turned to face her seated employees. "Guys, this is Rivaille, the vice-CEO of Recon Megacorp."

His impassive orbs scanned individually at each worker.

Eyes then broke colder than usual as it spotted a certain woman he met the other day. The _arrogant_ girl who promised him she'd wash his stained suit the next time they'd see each other.

Oh the irony, how he loved coincidences.

Pairs of disinterested eyes cruised lower at Mikasa's chest, concentrating its vision on her nametag that tagged along her upper left-side bust.

"Mikasa Ackerman, I presume?" He asked, straightforwardly.

"Yes, sir?" Sourly, she replied at Rivaille's call.

He suddenly smirked. "Looks like you have to do the end of your bargain...and dry clean what you've promised me."

* * *

**A/N (2):** **As much as I wanted to continue this, I just couldn't... It's one in the morning here, and already, my eyes are betraying me! Well... that was Rivaille's introduction. Couldn't really say what my impression is to this chapter because I feel so darn sleepy -.- Forgive me if they were any grammatical errors, my body is not at its best shape today :/ **

**Thanks for reading ;) You people are amazing!**

Nat  
_Arethahiwatari _  
ariadnne123  
_Carmen_  
Guest  
_featherelly _  
sukoshi yukki  
_the worst creature_

**_Fave, follow and review~ :D _**


	3. Colleague

**_Word Count: 8, 559_**

**_Chapter Posted: November 29th, 2013_**

* * *

**_LAST_ Chapter**: Eren is desperate to assemble the bits of chunks of Mikasa's heart altogether. Though he plots to regain her trust, and even love;he fails to do so,as Mikasa gives him nothing but silence and disappears away. The oriental had stayed over at her friend's place, Sasha's, afraid that she might encounter Eren at her condo once again, and even got Sasha to convince Eren that Mikasa was nowhere to be found, even in her own (Sasha's) sight. Later on, the duo go out for lunch, which leads to Rivaille's introduction in the story. Sasha's thoughts had journeyed its way back where she had witnessed Eren and Annie. Her unconscious state in the publicity resulted herself to bump into Rivaille, spilling his coffee all over his suit in the process. As being as self-sanitary as he is, his angry demeanor exploded right in front the girls. Mikasa did not like this at all, recalling him sentences that were probably offensive. Rivaille makes his exit with a 'bargain,' and so, the three of them part ways. Sasha continues her shopping spree, tagging along Mikasa. She buys both of them lipsticks. The last scene is set off where Mikasa comes late for work; Sasha's responsibility. Zoe Hanji, introduced as the president of Recon Megacorp and Erwin Smith's spouse, later on announced during a meeting that a substitute was covering Erwin, as he was injured. The vice CEO was later uncovered, and was revealed to be, Rivaille. At Mikasa's dismay, Rivaille remembers their bargain, and claims for what she had owed him.

**A/N**: Damn, that was a loooong chapter summary. Whatever, the second chronicle was also long anyway xD For those who ponder upon our characters' ages, I've settled their ages down below.

Oh, after I've scanned your reviews, I couldn't help but answer some of your questions.

1. Yes, there will be some Mikasa and Rivaille, moments. This is a story for this couple, isn't it? xD

2. As cliché as it may seem with romantic novels, there will be major jealousy. Rivaille jealousy, Eren jealousy, Jean jealousy, Annie jealousy, Mikasa jealousy. You get the point.

3. I'm still thinking about it, but I'm considering to write a s_M_ut. It'll be a huge step over my comfort zone since it's my very first time writing very rated scenes. Nonetheless, I will give it a try. Don't get your hopes up on the high quality, though! I'm a virgin at it! LOL!

**Mikasa Ackerman:** 20  
**Rivaille:** 28  
**Eren Yeager:** 20  
**Annie Leonhardt:** 21  
**Sasha Braus:** 21  
**Connie Springer:**23  
**Jean Kirstein:** 21  
**Reiner & Bertholdt Fubraun** [Fee-yuu-brown] : 20  
**Zoë Hange:** 32  
**Erwin Smith:** 35

***Characters that are mentioned _or_ has appeared in later chapters will be introduced by then.**

** 進撃の巨人 © Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

**[**_Revised: January 3rd**]**_

* * *

**Chapter _THREE: Colleague_**

_'Fucking prick.' _The phrase that she had been overusing lately. For the past week, Rivaille had made her entire life a complete hell. Ever since his unforeseen introduction last Monday, his scrutiny had considerably tailed her. His non-stop nagging at how visible her tiny imperfections were,did not, absolutely did not, help better the situation either; which no one dared to bat an eye before _he_ came. It drove her mad at how he could detect such tiniest blemishes; a kill-joy person in her opinion. How the hell was he able to do that anyway? Does he have some kind of detector that exposes the littlest errors? Especially her own wrong doings?

Ackerman this, Ackerman that, he mentioned her surname too much that even herself got so sick of hearing it. That damned substitute was sure a pain in the ass. What bugged her the most was that no one complained or whatsoever. She was sure that she wasn't the only individual that disliked Rivaille, the _'Oh-so-corrective-CEO.'_ The usual weary expressions on her coworkers faces during the mornings had became much more sour ever since he came. Surely enough, she was certain that she was not the only one against Rivaille's involvement in the corporation.

It must have been karma's way of saying, _'Don't call someone a stranger an asshole... even if he was acting like one.'_

Wow.

Surprise, surprise.

"Oi, Ackerman, come to my office, _now_," speaking of the devil. Rivaille proclaimed, having full notice of her razor sharp glare. He couldn't care less of the kind of looks Mikasa distributed to him. He really doesn't care at all. Besides... other people would also do the same thing after being bossed around.

_'Ugh.'_ In her head, she had already killed him seven times. Hands pushed her weight off her seat as she stood over to Rivaille. _'Great. What the hell does he want now?'_

"Quit being slow and head with me there,_ right now_, Ackerman." Diligently, he pushed on. His heels swerved to check the following worker, who had an imprudent scowl upon her face.

_'Nothing more exciting,'_ Rivaille had expected, rolling his eyes at the thought.

Though she knew the cause of his wheeling eyes, she replied with nothing. Tangled eyebrows displayed on her forehead.

The duo had passed into the third hallway, visible cubicles could be seen up ahead; Mikasa at complete awareness that the part was where Sasha and Connie were a part of. Although her friends didn't see her approaching figure behind Rivaille, she observed each one of them. Both had their attentions similarly to the screen, fingers playing vastly on their own keyboards as they concentrated with their work.

As predictable as she could be; Sasha's ears picked up to the tapping sound of the carpet. Her head turned of curiosity, meeting Mikasa's stoic eyes right away. Immediately, her tiresome expression was replaced with beaming. She mouthed something that looked like, 'Hi, Mikasa!'

The oriental lips lifted a bit and gave away a small wave, hoping the vice-CEO wouldn't notice at all. Rivaille saw everything alright, and as a kill-joy as himself, he opened his mouth to stop the nonsense.

His frown deepened as he spoke with clear sternness; his striding motion never stopping."Braus, get back to work. You're not here to slack off just to talk to Ackerman, are you?"

"No, sir! Not at all!" Sasha exclaimed, face turning horrified over Rivaille's soul-tearing stare. Her boyfriend by the side, witnessed all of it. Connie smirked and almost snorted, his reaction didn't go unnoticed to Rivaille as well.

"Springer, wipe that look off your face before I come over there and get rid of it myself."

The lad froze on his spot, turning nervously to look at his superior. "Y—yes, sir!"

Rivaille scoffed at the person behind him."You too, Ackerman. Focus your attention on the hallway. I don't think any of your friends have the looks of distracting you." He venomously snarled, his walking pace getting a bit faster.

_'Go to hell,'_ Mikasa spat in her head, yet she replied with the same cold attitude. "Yes, sir."

8~8~8~8~8

This was getting absolutely ridiculous. Walking back and forth to her little cubicle and back _again_ to Rivaille's office was plain pointless. She would arrive there, and get assigned by him to either stack up the mountains of papers in an orderly fashion, or just stir him up some coffee and she was good to go. He was overdoing his annoyance, though she gets why Rivaille was doing this. He was simply doing this out of revenge, her patience was slowly wearing thin by the pace he was keeping himself at.

She gets it. Sasha stained his suit and Mikasa repaid him with rudeness; which Mikasa rarely did. In this circumstance, her audacity suited the situation. The man had a coarse mouth, and Mikasa only did what she had truly intended because she disliked how Rivaille was acting. He was so blunt and was full of himself, speaking out whatever it was on his mind, whether it was positive or the negativity. He was pretty much straight to the point, which made him hard to be around with.

Sucks how she had the same capability, though she wouldn't say things so directly. She had a controllable mouth and a prime façade, which made an excellent frontage over her hidden emotions. Mikasa had to admit, she had fooled her companions numerous times over the looks that she had given them, because she was just _that_ good. This worked with her friends that were involved half of her life, but yet, Rivaille, can just look over and tell what was really happening under her ever so stoic face. How the..._hell?_

"Tch, that damned, Zoë, always putting papers so carelessly on my table." Her ears picked up on a muttering Rivaille over at his desk. "Ackerman, get over here and fix them as usual."

She said nothing, only letting her feet sweep soundly on the carpet as she neared the vice-CEO's table.

Rivaille sighed, his back stretching against the spongy-like comfort office seat. "It's not good to use silence as a tool of coverage to hide over your real emotions, Ackerman."

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir." Mikasa shot a reply as she carefully segregated the pieces of documents.

He snorted at her fib. "You're a woman full of lies. Surely enough, that bubble you've got yourself into will explode."

Her head stirred to fire a glare at the man. "Sir, with all due respect, I don't think this topic is suitable with the situation."

"Oh really?" Lips transformed into an amused smirk.

"Yes, really."

"You forgot the sir at the end." He reminded with raised eyebrows.

Her jaw clenched over his intentions. This was literally driving her to the very edge of the cliff. With one more push, she wouldn't have the control anymore. As much as she would want to choke her boss to death, she just couldn't. That would result to loosing her job, which would be a major loss, since the company was paying at an excellent price.

She took a deep breath, hands slamming onto the glass to signify her limitation. Rivaille inwardly smirked at how angered she was. "Is this all, _sir?_" Mikasa made sure that the word was included in her sentence.

For some reason, his eyes diverted their gaze up above the ceiling, his finger was on his chin, posturing a pending thought, before talking, finally. "Fetch me some coffee, then you're out of here."

'_Am I his fucking slave or some—'_

"**—**Fetch? It sounds like you're taking Mikasa's abilities to an advantage."

A chuckling from Mikasa's behind startled the two persons. It didn't a whole while for Rivaille to recognize the sudden visitor. Knowing fully well of where the source of the voice exactly came from, Rivaille snorted. His enthusiasm was then followed up with a sour expression. "You should really learn how to knock, Hanji. That's becoming a horrible habit."

"Oh please, talk about yourself, you hypocrite." Zoe,shot back while shuffling towards the vacant sofa up ahead, alongside Rivaille's davenport.

"Tell me...when was the last time I barged into your room without a spare warning?" Rivaille smartly forewarned.

Howbeit his question, Rivaille's comment reasoned itself as a mere statement instead, leaving the woman deadlock. She thought for a second, attempting to find a reasonable explanation for the man's challenge, although she failed to do so. More ever, Hanji just shrugged when she realized her loss. "Actually, I... don't remember at all!"

He smirked. "My point exactly."

Hearing her superiors talk to each other, she took their distraction as an opportunity to take her leave, no given words were said as she jerked her way out of Rivaille's office. Hanji took full notice of Mikasa's disappearing figure, though she couldn't say the same for her friend. Rivaille's eyes were glued onto his laptop's screen, which she concluded to be loaded with tons of work. Since her partner left without any due plans, the work was basically left on Rivaille. Her friend didn't take any complaint at all, however, she could tell a different story behind his very eyes. They looked even duller than usual, which was simply out of the box. Yes, Rivaille looked uninterested at most cases, but never had she seen him look so worked out. Bags started to form under his eyes,which was so 'un-Rivaille' like. He was so self conscious. What happened now?

Zoe might have realized that she had been over thinking her friend's place, resulting a cut-off with her thinking. If Rivaille wasn't complaining, why would she even mind? Rivaille can handle himself, most definitely. After all, Rivaille was a man great with dealing obstacles by himself; which she had learned through correlating with him.

Her lips then suddenly turned into a wild smirk as her thoughts pivoted to another. Yes, she had noticed the unusual hatred Rivaille was putting out onto a certain individual. A certain oriental that was named as Mikasa Ackerman. His introduction was a big surprise after witnessing a straight on demand for his so called bargain with the girl. It was fondly odd into seeing his friend like this. At the usual times, Rivaille would never really cross the border of associating other individuals in his business life, in exemption of her and Erwin, since the trio had met up long ago before Erwin has established the Recon Megacorp. It made a huge difference to witness Rivaille somewhat get involved with one's self that was also working in the same company. The way he mistreats Mikasa intrigued her so much. It encouraged her curiosity to burst out of the roof. If there was something absolutely going on between the two, she must definitely find out.

"Say, Rivaille, is there some kind of thing going on between you and her?"

The man's eyes stared intently at his laptop screen, fingers typing as he seriously questioned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Mikasa Ackerman? Oh please, as if you actually don't know what I'm talking about." Hanji wheeled her eyes in obviousness; even sometimes, Rivaille can have a much worse perception than her.

"What about her?" His face didn't move an inch from its position.

She chucked her head sideways, at disbelief of her friend's naïve sense. "You're always up on her business. What's up with that?"

"Tch, nothing."

"Very funny, Rivaille." Her sarcasm wasn't enough to snatch his attention as the lad only made himself concentrate more on his work. She pushed on. "Ever since you came here, you're always hot-headed whenever she's around...Did I miss something?"

At one point, he stopped typing, although his eyes never gazed at her. "I simply don't like her. She's just... _rude._"

"Like you're not." She scoffed.

This time, he shifted his eyes to look at the laying woman. Her questions, particularly today, had somewhat brought him more annoyance than he was used to. Coldly, he reported, only wishing at the back of his mind for Hanji to lay off. "She is."

"Eh? She's never fond to show any emotions. What makes you think so?"

"Well ,Mrs. Smith, for starters, the look in her eyes is a dead give away."

At his comment, her grin made its way up to her ears, widening at the thought behind her head. "Awe."

He looked even more disgusted with what she had said. "What?"

"Rivaille has a little crush, and her name is Mikas—"

"—Absolutely not. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

" Geez, you're such a potty mouth! Seriously, you `gotta learn how to censor your mouth!"

He laughed in mockery at her request. "After you take lessons of how to knock on the door."

"Fare enough. Although I still don't get the Mikasa part. I doubt that she has done anything that'll upset her superiors."

"Okay, fine." Hands shutting down the screen of his device as he compromised. "If I tell you, will you leave and get out of my office? You're not even here for any important purposes, are you?"

"How smart, you know me so well enough that you can predict my—"

He threw in before she could even cease her opinion. "—Her friend was the shithead who stained my shirt."

Immediately, she jerked herself out of the comforting bench. Wide-eyed at what she had heard. "Sasha Braus?! Are you serious?!"

"Why would I fuck aroun— "

Curious, she cut him off. "—Then why on earth do you hate, Mikasa?"

"After I bitched about my stained shirt, basically, she told me to fuck off. While telling me so, she called me a fucking asshole. Happy? Now lea— "

"—Oh my! BAHAHAHA! Did she actually?! HAHAHAHA! I can't believe it! Rivaille has met his long awaited opponent. And she's his secretary!"

...

"WHAT?!"

Zoe proceeded to laugh hysterically. "That's right. Starting today, she will be your new secretary."

He stiffened at her words. There was no absolute way he'd let her do that. Torturing her was quite enough, and he had actually planned to alter her place with Braus. Why did Hanji have to ruin things? She did more than enough in his previous years in life. "Oh you've `gotta be fucking me right now." His eyes shut intensely.

The woman snickered, "Well, let's just say that both your chemistry has caught my attention."

"No way in hell would I approve—"

"—Uh, actually... Erwin, has made this decision himself, and that's why I'm here to tell you this." She clarified her reason, inwardly laughing as she saw Rivaille's expression wind up into a hysteria.

"WHAT?! Why in the hell would he do that?!"

"Oh...because...some certain woman reported him about your interactions with the employees. Coincidentally, you just happened to bug Mikasa while I was investigating."She proudly announced.

"Tch, can you briefly explain why my fuckery with these shitheads of yours a business to you?"

"Well my friend," feet took herself upon Rivaille's side. "You said it yourself. These employees are indeed mine. I have every right to manipulate them, as long as they are here in the building. Since your presence is a mere substitute for my husband, you have to be all ears to my orders, as I am the president of the Recon company. So basically, you no listen, you no suitable for vice-CEO."

"God fucking dammit." He rolled his eyes in annoyance. " I still have no fucks as to why Ackerman is chosen to be—"

"—Oh come on, Rivaille, I'm doing you a favour here. You like bossing her around, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"—Then there's your answer." He scowled for her interruption.

Antecedently, Hanji's back faced Rivaille's churning stare. Though she felt his look burning through her soul, she did not apprehend looking back.

Rivaille stayed silent, rage burning within the depths of his eyes. Stilled at the uncertainty of what Hanji has delivered.

Mikasa as his secretary? Was she out of her mind? Hanji knew it from the beginning. He hated Mikasa and that's that. What good can it do if Mikasa and him were to work? _Together?_

He sighed. Riled, he flipped the held papers that were once clutched tightly onto his hand.

_'I'm fucked.'_

"Curse you, Erwin."

8~8~8~8~8

"Ugh," exasperatedly, she cursed through gritted teeth. This guy was just truly the biggest pain in the ass. Fucking work. Fucking boss. Fucking, Rivaille. Why did he even have to exist? Eren gave her enough hell, why the heck was God letting her take more? Surely enough, she was certain that she did nothing far more worse than what she had actually thought was bad. She was a good girl. Dammit, Rivaille.

Afterwards, as she finished disposing the mess that she had created during her coffee preparations, she strode her way back to the direction she came from. Her right hand slightly twitching as the torrid heat from the cup contacted her bare skin. Damn, how much was she going to endure for this jerk? Seriously?

She was about to take another good step before her senses picked up on something. The something up ahead was rather... someone . Someone whom _he_ chose instead of her. Out of the vastness, her reflexes moved on its own. Mikasa hid her face on the wall corner sided-corridor. Duo-ed orbs scanned on the figure. Of _her_ figure. Oh, that ever so familiar garb finery, and its representing verdant Kanpeidan logo. How the hell could she forget how Eren's replacement looked like?

"A—Annie? What are you doing here?" A shrill panicked voice questioned her. Mikasa could recognize that voice from anywhere. It was Eren's.

By the monotone he was going with, great certainty felt up onto her skin; encouraging Mikasa to stay put in the spot to watch all unravel before her.

Annie's answer was so full of arrogance. " `Just wanted to see you..."

"_Why_?" Sweat formed in his clenched fists.

"Because I simply missed you."

Shocked glances immediately darted at the scenery. Eren was left wide-eyed at Annie's confession, shooting a warning glare, in blame from all the ruckus she had caused. Although the boy signaled her to follow him for escape, Annie stayed put. The reason why she didn't follow, he did not know why... but Mikasa certainly did.

Their eyes met; a pair gazed with a qualifying fury as the other had a painted mockery behind the crystal teal orbs. It took everything in Annie's might in preventing herself from laughing, or even chuckling. Oh that poor girl. She had to see all of this. How interesting,the sight of ,Mikasa, eavesdropping astonished her. Wow, how obvious can she be? It was crystal clear to her. Mikasa and Eren had broken up.

She couldn't really say her mission was accomplished as Eren himself, barricaded her victory. She would call, and he wouldn't answer, a brief summary of her presence being there. A quite amount of changes altered in only a week, which she then concluded the end of their relationship. Although it did cease to a stop, Eren wasn't approaching as she had apprehended. Was he having second thoughts already? Well if he was, then she would make sure that it won't happen, EVER. Mikasa's eyes were infuriating, challenging her at the greatest. Well... if she wants a show, then she'll gladly give her one.

"Annie, let's go." Eren's rare flatness had made its debut.

"Wait." She called out, smirking as she felt Mikasa's glare trail on her face. "You've got something on your tie."

An eyebrow cocked upperhandedly. "I don't think that's necessary right n—"

His words did not finish as Annie's hand deliberately hauled the tie towards her, silencing him by the touch of another's lips. Before he realized what was going on, Annie's head pulled out, not missing the horrified changes on Mikasa's face. This time, she didn't held back chuckling, confusing ,Eren, to the edge about her ardor. The game has only begun, and fortunately, Annie was taking the lead.

Still shocked, Eren talked, a bewilderment tone overpowering his casual one. "Ann—"

Yet another interruption she had made. "—Why don't I accompany you while I'm still on my break?"

"I— ...You should get going. The lunch break is half an hour from now. I doubt that you have any more than fifteen minutes left on yours."

Annie was in the midst to make her retort, but Reiner covered over her incoming words.

"Hey, Eren!" The lad called out. "Let Annie be, you lucky son of a bitch!"

A whole squad in the cubicles snickered, having a laugh at the ever so humorous, Reiner. Annie,beamed at his friend, Eren ,on the other hand, was a different story. His posture slouched in a disapproving way, lips crooked beneath as he showed off nothing but a frown. Annie threw his patience to the very boundary, and she wasn't even near into trying to better the situation. In fact, she was doing the exact opposite. She was being stubborn as ever.

He sighed, walking over to his space booth, "Alright, fine. You stay here and watch me wor—"

"—Do you know where the bathroom is? I really need to go." She emphasized her need by clutching onto his sleeve.

"Ah. It's right over there," he indicated. "Take a left turn, just go straight until you see another opposite pathways, then take the right hallway."

"Thanks." She stood up, hiding the smug that crept on her face. Mikasa was placed at the direction where her destination was.

Walking past the wall she had witnessed Mikasa masking her presence, Annie's head sided. She wasn't there anymore. How str—

"Annie..."

Her head swerved, following the sound of her name. Just her luck. Instead of her finding the treasure, the prize came to her. "Oh, Mikasa, how are—"

The oriental's eyes burned, engrossing an inferno feeling towards Annie as they exchanged gazes. "—What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sharp-tongued as ever, eh, Mikasa?"

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"Well..." An eyebrow cocked. "Surely, you're making your hatred of my presented existence visible enough for the whole world to see."

"Glad you noticed." Mikasa frowned at the girl's remark.

"I'm guessing it has to do with your single life. " The blonde started off, never wiping the pompous look off her features.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't think I have to repeat that, because I know for sure, that you heard all of it."

Her sided lips twitched as she spoke. "Tell me, Annie... Did you simply come here just to tell me bullshit?"

"What's bullshit about dating _your_ Eren?"

"_My_ Eren? Are you kidding?" Mikasa mockingly laughed.

"Woops, correction. _My_ Eren."

"I don't really give a fuck." Mikasa chuckled. "Can we end this quickly? I have a boss waiting." Hand rose, gesturing the direction of Rivaille's office.

"Right." Eyes rolled. "Mikasa, has to go because she's too scared to admit her defeat." Annie intended to taunt.

Striding feet past the champagne haired, never looking the way Annie's stare had been gawking at. She had to leave before anyone crosses the line. It didn't matter which individual did, but it _did_ matter what the consequences are if something were to happen.

Finally, as a satisfying meter gaped in between, she lurched her eyes, launching her response. "I have no regrets to what happened lately. Actually, instead of insulting you like any other immature bitches would do, I'm here to congratulate you for the awesome challenge. Just watch your back. Because someday, another bitch might come right after your man, and trust me; you're not `gonna like it."

Her exit went smoothly as Annie was at loss of words.

8~8~8~8~8

_'Where the heck is she going? The bathroom is at the opposite direction.'_

His eyes trailed Annie's taken route, noticing the oddness out of the blue. Without doubt, she was going the wrong way. She asked him not a while ago, Eren didn't think she was that forgetful.

Carefully, he stood from his place, pushing aback his office chair. Damn, Annie. She wasn't supposed to show up...Especially kiss him! She was being stubborn again. He hated that from her. He always did.

At the corner edge of where she had curved her way, his ears perked to voices.

_"What's bullshit about dating your Eren?"_

What? Your Eren? What did Annie mean?

The other murmured, scoffing._ "...My Eren? Are you kidding me?"_

Was... was that Mikasa?

...

_"I don't really give a fuck. Can we end this quickly? I've got a boss waiting."_

Yes, that was definitely her!

...

_"...Just watch your back. Maybe someday, another bitch might come after your man, and trust me, you're not `gonna like it."_

Her warning froze him like an icicle. What did she mean by that— Oh shit, he had to do something... before they go overboard. Eren deliberately stomped his right foot to skid right at the corner—when an entity collided his strong built chest. Looking down, he gasped at what he saw.

"Mi—Mikasa!"

The said individual didn't move at all. Probably in shock as he was in right now.

Again, with her silence, he desperately called her, ranging his arm at her reach. "Mikasa."

"E—excuse me," she pardoned, achieving to dodge his hold.

"_Please! _At_—_at least talk to me!" Slightly, his volume rose a decibel as he pleaded.

At her ex lover's solicit, she spoke,though her stare fixed on the floor. "It'll take more than that to fix what you've broken."

With her last said words, she turned back, never giving Eren, the opportunity to talk to her again.

8~8~8~8~8

"Took you long enough."

A disappointed tone welcomed her entrance. Rivaille had his callous aspect on, his elbow pairing his draggy character on the spot. Her eventful eyes scanned him, cognizing the fact that his face turned out sourer than usual. It really didn't matter, since he ruined the mood even at his usual aura.

"Where the hell is my coffee?" He intervened her from crossing in her mind.

Deep down, she slapped her face. Why the fuck didn't she have his coff—

"Never mind that, Ackerman." He wheeled his orbs.

"If you want, I ca—"

"—Forget it. I have important matters to tell you anyway."

Huh? To tell her?

"What is it, sir?"

"Pack up your things at your current spot, and make sure all of them are neatly placed in a box or something."

Eye squinted suspiciously, "Sir, may I ask... why?"

"As of today, you will be by new secretary."

...

Wait.

WHAT?!

"I beg your pardon, sir?" Mikasa chocked, clearing her throat afterwards. Heart pounding as she anticipated for a response.

"Tch, you heard me." He sneered.

"Wh—"

"—Hanji happened—Actually, this is all his fault. Fuckin' Erwin." Rivaille criticized, eyebrows weaving with each other as his palms planted themselves on the desk. Mikasa's mouth hung open by the revelation. The man noted her astounded fashion with his customary make-up. "I didn't find out until Hanji,came in here awhile ago."

"Oh," was all she got by. Most certainly, this caught her off guard. A picture came into a view not too far ahead. It was her in Rivaille's office, together with himself. This was completely out of the idea. She wasn't fit for the place, why, out of all the people working here, had to be her?_Why?_

Fate was obviously not rooting for her, because if it did, then she would've been far off from the catastrophe that she was currently in place.

"Tch, seriously. If you make a mess in here, I will make you clean every inch of this filthy place."

She responded by nodding.

8~8~8~8~8

The afternoon passed in the blink of an eye. With her succeeding to transfer all of her things, she hadn't caught up with the passing time. It was until she had gone out from Rivaille's office, and took notice of the empty cubicles. She counted the present persons and it finally clicked. Work has finally ended. Oh thank God. That means she can go home and sleep. After all, she deserved the treat after ensuing the hardships today. Rivaille didn't even lend her a hand, what an asshole. Seriously, how was she going to survive under Rivaille's watch from now on? She couldn't just rely on the CEO's recovery, that would take an absolute amount of time, which was unreliable in her opinion.

She might as well celebrate by coming home right away from her last day of freedom.

Her eyes diverted to the nearby window. The night has just begun, with it's violet umbrage starting to blanket over the soulless sky. It was probably seven already. Knowing ahead of time, she had to hustle up before traffic gets worse, an experience she underwent whenever she would take over extensive pace to take her leave.

Normally, she would be the last one at the office, even meeting the cleaners for her lateness. But not this time. A handful of individuals had to stay for slacking during the morning. Serves them right. Of course, Rivaille, held the responsibility for them staying later than usual. For his ability to sense loosened work, it gave him great advantage to score. If this kept going, the employees would have a much better discipline, thus finishing work with ease. That was one thing she had liked about Rivaille's debut. Actually, it was the only positive thing she found in that asshole's entrance.

Mikasa shook her head. Rivaille didn't deserve to occupy her mind. She let go any of her minded thoughts, clutching on her shoulder bag as she gingerly shut the door. As it clicked, she jumped in place as she came face to face with the subject of her last thought.

"Ackerman."

"Good evening, sir."

"You're taking your leave, I see." He admired Mikasa with her precise scarlet jacket.

"Yes."

"Well then," he headed for the door, replacing Mikasa's standing presence as the girl fronted herself to give him a better access. "Just make sure you come to the right desk tomorrow. I dislike people who come late for work."

"Yes, sir." She responded, already striding away from her boss.

She wondered, how long can she bear with him if he keeps this up?

8~8~8~8~8

He sighed, stretching off his back; a guilty pleasure crawling up his spine as he debates whether he leaves for the night or stay. A part of him just wanted to forget about the files and rest, yet the other conscious just wanted him to stay put and sit. There were still mountains of paperwork to do and ignoring them would worsen the situation. If he leaves, then his body would recharge for tomorrow's stressful day. Mikasa just happened to add to the mix and making his day a lot more sour. Plus, she was going to accompany him until that damned, Erwin, heals. Damn.

"Troublesome," he shook his head at his final decision.

Screw it, he'd rather have work to face tomorrow instead of drowning himself all night. Work should never, ever, EVER, displace his rest. Besides, there wasn't any projects to discuss tomorrow. Not that he know of... Presumably, he scrambled for his bag and jacket. The chilly whirls were going to bite his skin, as winter season neared.

Rivaille drove to his condo, heart pounded slightly by the great relief of not being caught. He didn't bother to follow the road rules and its speed limits. All that mattered was that he could bust in his room and say his goodnight. Rapturing the door as if it was some kind of tough wall, Rivalle kicked off his formal footwear and strode to the neighbouring sofa.

As the cushioned sanity plunged around his laying body, he prepared himself to drift from slumber.

.

.

.

.

.

Eyes considerably expanded as realization sunk.

He knew he forgot something! He needed to scan through a pile of documents as they were going to be handed down to the Garison Enterprise at the earliest that following morning! Ugh. Great, this was such a hassle, being a vice- CEO and all. The sofa swallowed his body, and he pleasured his position.

_'This was too good to be true,'_ his orbs squinched in disappointment.

Still though, he didn't move from his spot. He deserved himself a treat, can't he at least stay from here for an hour or at least half?

No. Of course he couldn't do that. Knowing himself, he would just oversleep. He had never done such absurd thing, neither does he plan on failing on the near future. Hanji would have created infinite jokes if he ever blundered by then. No way would he authorize her to do that. It was enough to let her control his substitution, assigning Mikasa to be his newly secretary.

Dear Lord, that means she has to be there wherever he went. Creepy, yet convenient. Since she's his secretary, he would get more assistance from her, saving himself up some time.

Wait.

Mikasa.

His secretary.

His lips curved up, rejoicing a wonderful solution. He doesn't need to come after those files, Mikasa can get them for himself.

8~8~8~8~8

_62 Shinganshina Drive, #6A_  
_5th Avenue , Walmaria southwest_

_"Get your ass here, now. Those files are important. I need them as soon as possible."_

How the hell did he even know her number?!

"God dammit," her teeth crunched, angered at a certain individual.

She doesn't ever know if she was going the right way. Her experience in the south part of the city was too low. Sasha would occasionally drive her whenever she was invited at her place, not really giving her a much electable choice to learn the places. And now, she regretted her ignorance. This was definitely the next thing she should learn.

Her heart fluttered calmly as hope shined from afar. _62 Shinganshina Drive, _it was right there_. S_he drew closer to her destination, and it relieved her that she had actually followed the right directions from her GPS.

The only problem was where she was going to park her car. The place was practically packed, both paralleling sides, which lessened the road's wideness. Grunting, she halved her foot's pressure at the gas pedal.

8~8~8~8~8

Finally, with a satisfied look, she displaced herself from the driver's seat, and emerged, not forgetting to grab the files that made her endure all of this.

His condo appeared up ahead. The tallness of the condo emphasized its beautiful phase; with it's futuristic complex, the superstructure stood out from the neighbouring domiciles. She helped herself admire the small store-sized complexes as she walked on ahead. The aroma of a familiar substance however, distracted her sightseeing. A loud interacting crowd didn't help her focus either. At the obviousness, she could tell that she was nearing a bar. Not a good time to be at. Definitely not.

Though she thought she successfully crossed the filthy area, a grip by the sleeve reminded her at the fail. She swerved her head, full of awareness with what's happening. Mikasa apprehended to bump into some kind of drunky,but her hypothesis was proven wrong by the blonde beauty before her.

Awkwardly, the charming woman started, releasing her clutch at Mikasa's jacket. "Erm...W—would you like to try our new drink? It's... free?"

"Uhm, I'm kinda—"

"—Hey, quit slacking and get back to work, Historia—Oh, who's this?" The emerging figure asked, only revealing her freckly face as the light beamed at her features. She appeared to be wearing some kind of apron, and so did the blondie.

Historia, the said person replied, her hand rubbing the back of her head nervously. "I—uh, was just offering this lady here some of our new drink. Boss said he'll give us an extra hundred bucks to our next pay cheque if we emptied the fridge."

"Oh, right! —Miss, come and follow me for some free drinks."

"I'm in a—"

"—Yes, you're in a bar." The girl gave her a false answer.

"No, that's not wh—"

"—A few drinks won't hurt." Historia gave her a sheepish smile. "Please? I'd be the happiest girl in the world if you'd help us."

It was settled by the time she gulped down her first shot.

8~8~8~8~8

"Where the hell is she?!"

His screen was smudged with newly fingerprints as he repeatedly dialed for Mikasa's number. The girl was nowhere to be found. He told her to come here as soon as possible, didn't he?

Grunting, he fumbled to get his keys and jacket, shutting off the door aggressively as he made his exit way out in the cold.

Stomping down at the shoveled-free walkway, he felt the crispy snow dig in the depths of his shoes. Mikasa's presence was suppose to be at his condo to prevent him from stepping outside. With his shoes nearly soaked by the flurries, he cursed under his now visible breath. Mikasa held a missing purpose now that he endured to come out. Useless piece of shit. Weren't his instructions clear enough that even an idiot can understand it?! Fu—

"Raise your glass if you're a heartbroken bitch like me!"

An eerie scream at his left shot through his ears. He shook his head. Young people nowadays... they never learn. Though he knew what the sight is at the other side, his curiosity got him , getting himself to bother looking at the ruckus.

How odd. The bar seemed packed than usual; not that he cared or anything.

His disinterested eyes scanned the crowd, gaze fully stopping as he spotted a wanted individual. Was his eyes just tired that it played games on him? Or was it really Mikasa standing on the table with a paired glass clutched on her hand?

He was going to ignore that fact, but hearing her voice once again, it woken up his senses.

"This... is dedicated to my, Eren~! The bastard who broke my heart~" Mikasa carelessly preached, wobbling herself to steady her stance.

Hands were raised as commanded, accompanied by complicated cheers as the girl giggled with flushed cheeks.

Historia looked over terrified by the sight, her arms shot up in a matter of defense as she soothed Mikasa. "M—miss, please! Be carefu—"

"—Who wants another drink~?" Mikasa wasn't even close to paying attention.

The blonde attempted for the second time. "Miss! You're `gonna hurt yourself if you keep this up!"

Once more, the warned woman ignored her request. At this, Historia pouted, arms crossing over her bust as she huffed her way over to Mikasa. "Geez, why do I end up doing this ever—"

"—Move out of the way," being aggressively pushed, an angered look plastered on her face, swerving to see who did it. Her brows intertwined in utter indignation at the passing man, who closed himself to the one who took the club's attention.

His mouth opened,the frown never leaving its cape at the corners of his mouth. " What . the . hell ... are you doing up there? Get the fuck down. I waited for a fucked up long-ass time for you, Ackerman."

She didn't look back, nor did it seem like she was listening. All she bothered to do was proceed with her act and tilt the fine glass rimmed onto her half-opened mouth. Mikasa even chuckled out a hiccup afterwards.

Rivaille didn't humor her response at all. It only made him grimace even further. Sighing, he flew his arms around her torso, tugging the flare of her ampled waist. As if on cue, Mikasa went with the flow, not minding what he was doing. She swayed her head in enjoyment whilst her abdomen docked on Rivaille's jostle. Rivaille could only sneer his way through out, with an exhausted Mikasa on his shoulders.

Eventually, after scrambling his course back to his place, he managed to ferry Mikasa in the condo, and even installing a cushion for her to rest. Damn, he had underestimated her mass. She looked so much thinner than what she had actually weighed. Definitely fooled him.

His arms then displaced away from Mikasa's head, though stopping mid-way as she mumbled something, slurring her words as she talked sleepily. "Mmm... Oh it's... you..."

Rivaille started, already, his insides raged."Fuck yeah, it's me. You know how—"

"—Why... do you always...nag at...me?"

"Because I c—"

"—You're rude~"

He was about to reply, but then he knew it was useless. It was pointless arguing with a drunk. `Just never works...

"You..." she commenced, nudging his chest playfully. "You're an...asshole, you know that~?"

Rivaille nodded, helping himself to answer. "You don't have to remind me."

"You—you should... really treat your ...employees much nicer, `ya know~"

"And why would I do that?"

"Heh, `cause~ they have feelings too!"

He snorted, humoring her reason. "As if I didn't know that."

She paused, then angled her head slightly to the right. "Rivaille..."

His name sounded odd on her tongue, yet he ignored it. Mikasa was drunk for goodness sake. Who the hell cares if she called him by his first name? The girl wasn't at her right mind.

"Yeah?" He answered, though his gaze appeared on the wall, breathing in the minimum, trying not to inhale the aroma of the liquor.

"It's a nice name~ Rivaille..."

He wasn't looking, but in his head, an image of a smiling Mikasa painted his thoughts. True to his word, she was indeed beaming under his watch.

Mikasa didn't say another word, only choosing to stay silent.

This was an uncomfortable position, Rivaille knew he couldn't endure much longer to that... the disgusting odor the girl was giving off was getting him by the minute. She smelled like plain shit, and he didn't want to be anywhere near that disturbing scent.

"You better not god damn fall asleep, Ackerman. " He said, rising his voice to emphasize his opinion. "Not like this."

After a minute or two, with no spoken words or anything at all, he decided to do something. Slowly, he discarded his supporting arm beneath her head, displacing its spot, putting it back in place at his side; only to be stopped as Mikasa clutched his arm tightly. His other pair gingerly nudged her folded arms, checking if she was awake or not, and to warn her of her hold. With a moving back, and a groan, he frowned some more; the horrible smell getting into his lungs.

"Nnn," she murmured sleepily. "Stop moving."

"I don't give a shit. I'm not going to be your pillow."

Mikasa only smiled, not caring a single thing of his supposedly threat.

"Ugh," Shamelessly, he pulled back his trapped arm a bit harder for the girl to withstand.

"Guys are all the same, eh, Rivaille~?"

Huh? What'd she say?

He blurted, questioning at the randomness. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

She didn't reply, which irritated him. He hated it when people do that. Starting sentences and not bothering to finish them and shit.

"Oi, what did you say?"

"Go away~"

"Ackerman, stop this. Let go."

"..."

His index poked the bridge of her nose. "Don't fucking sleep yet, idiot. You're on m—"

"—`Lemme sleep~" She pouted.

"Tch," orbs narrowing with anger. "I won't shut up until your shithead is off me."

Mikasa could only hiccup in response before shutting her eyes.

"Tch, that's it!"

Without any warning, he pulled back his trapped arm. Not giving a single damn if it disturbed her or not. He scanned the laying girl, her breathing steady even after his movement. Oh thank god. Slowly, bent knees angled and feet planted fairly on the carpet, he actioned a standing position. Before his kneecaps could further the separated the folded skin, strong holds grasped on his right calve. He sensed the touch, his body turning to see what exactly the girl was planning.

Mikasa was grinning as his eyes met her raven pairs. She chuckled, "You thought you got away, didn't you~?"

"Don't play games while you're drunk, Ackerman. `Never a good idea." He sneered, attempting to stand up since Mikasa only held onto a single calve.

"Pfft, well I'm not letting go, _boss_~" She laughed. Rivaille did not notice the clenching muscles on her arms, as if they were preparing something big.

"God," he muttered, continuing to stand up.

It all happened at the blink of an eye. Him falling was a total unexpected. Rivaille's instincts told him to slam his hands on the floor, so he did... well, not really. Instead of feeling a hard sound of a muffled thump, an earful crying screech was let out. Mikasa shot her head by the impact of Rivaille's hands on her chest, and with him falling by her underestimated vigorous pull, his whole body fell on Mikasa. In the process, the lifted and the collapsed smashed into each other, until total darkness swallowed both of their visions.

Rivaille opened his eyes first, curiosity getting into him as a weird sensation crept up his chin area— No. His mouth area. His focus slowly assembled, and revealed closed eyelids at a very close proximity. Then, he scanned thoroughly, cruising his sight way down to his mouth area. Pressed skin contacted each other— They weren't even his alone. Her lips were nowhere to be found—and so were his. The beating of his usual calm heart rapidly raced as realization sunk.

With contact being felt right on his lips, he knew what was happening.

He...was kissing her.

* * *

**A/N (2): Holy shit! ASDFGHJKL! I can't believe I made them kiss xD To be honest with you guys, I don't have a plot with this story. I'm just going with the flow with whatever my fingers are typing :/ The storyline might get crappy since I have no plans or whatsoever. But forgive me... I'm only a teenager that fangirls Rivamika xD**

**Anyhoos, I was shocked at the number of the reviews. It went from 7 to 23! That's more than triple the first chapter! Yay! :D **

**So I have decided, _the number of reviews will depend on the length of the next chapter_. Since you guys were awesome enough to leave reviews that utterly surprised me, I released a chapter that's more than 8000 words! I hope that satisfied you guys, I really hoped I did what I can to surprise you. I can't thank you guys enough for the lovely messages! Kyaaaa! I'm just sooo happy right now :'D**

**Here are the people that reviewed the previous chapter; I love you all!**

**abbey brown**  
_**sukoshi yukki**_  
**Peque Saltamontes**  
_**silvermice12**_  
**Nat**  
_**gamerkid137**_  
**fragments (fragmentora)**  
_**Plate Captain**_  
**nin**  
_**Hatsune Cherry**_  
**Arethahiwatari**  
_**HeavensPeak**_  
**Guest**  
_**featherelly**_

_**Review, follow & fave! **_


End file.
